Jinx's Dilemmas
by ttinuhpfanforever
Summary: A sequel to KIDNAPPED! This story is about the after effects of Jinx joining the Teen Titans. Can stand on it's own... though reading the first one wouldn't hurt at all. JinxxCy RobxStar
1. Jinx's New Life

_Jinx's New Life_

Oh, yeah… before I forget… I do not own the Teen Titans. Trust me, if I did, I'd be living somewhere… better than this. Lol I'm only going to say it once, but I did say it, so don't send your lawyers after me.

* * *

Half a year already? Man, it feels like just yesterday the Titans took me in…

Robin and I are good friends still. He was nice to me after the incident in the HIVE. I guess he likes seeing bad guys turn good. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the main reason he was being so nice to me. He and I were combat partners, when we were using hand-to-hand combat at least. Cyborg was way to strong for me in hand-to-hand, so he partnered with Starfire. Raven and Beast Boy of course, partnered with each other. We actually have a lot of fun in just hand-to-hand sometimes, since we don't have to focus using our powers or worry about grabbing weapons.

Beast Boy and I are friends. He is sometimes like the immature little brother I have always wanted. He is funny (well, not as much as he thinks, but he does have his moments…), kind, caring, but he stinks at video games. You can tell that much from how Cyborg is constantly beating him in them.

Starfire and I are good friends as well. Raven isn't much for girl-talk, but Starfire and me are. Many a night we have snuck into each other's rooms just to talk animatedly. About half of those times, either Raven or Robin have knocked loudly on the door and screamed, "CUT IT OUT!" Sometimes, they can be really big grouches…

Raven and I… well, I don't know what we are. I don't think 'friends' truly describes our relationship. I think she trusts me a little now, definitely more than she did before. Starfire says that that is a good sign, but I am not sure… Maybe it is just that she has a harder time than everyone making friends or trusting people. It may be another six months before she fully trusts me and is counted as a friend.

Cyborg and I have gotten closer and closer with each passing day. I know he thinks of Raven as a sister along with Starfire. He thinks of Robin as his best buddy in the world, and Beast Boy as his little brother. He's everyone's little brother, apparently. He just has that little brother-like aura around him… I know that his father gave him his cybernetic side after an accident, saving his life. I know how much he loves technology. I know a lot about him, yet he knows little about me. Well, he thinks he knows a lot. But some of the secrets I have from the past will stay just that—secrets.

I have a great new life here. I have close friends I couldn't even think of getting at the HIVE. I have an awesome boyfriend, where at the HIVE, if I was ever going to get a boyfriend, it would probably be Gizmo or Mammoth. Which would be weird… and I mean _really _weird. I've known them forever… Besides, neither one of them are my age. Gizmo is what, ten? Mammoth is probably like, twice my age as well. Cyborg, however, is just about my age, and is a much nicer guy. He is energetic, idealistic, understanding, and knows a little bit about seemingly everything.

I was lying down on my bed, contemplating all of my good fortune. I had many good friends and a makeshift family. I even have one of the most awesome boyfriends I could get! My life is wonderful… and getting better constantly.

I was suddenly brought back from my peaceful thoughts as the alarm rang. I jumped up in the air and landed on my feet (surprisingly) gracefully. I threw open the door, shut it, and ran to the main room.

"Titans! The HIVE is attempting to steal money out of the bank!" yelled Robin in his typical we-have-a-mission-so-I-got-to-hurry-and-yell-what's-going-on manner. Every single one of the Titans looked at me suspiciously, like they were expecting me to be upset at having to fight former teammates. "Well? What are we waiting for? I'm okay with it, let's go!" I yelled to them. They all gave silent nods as we dashed outside.

**Sorry the chapter is kinda short! I hoped you liked the first chapter of Jinx's Dilemmas! The next chapter will be about fighting the HIVE at the bank, of course. This chapter was more introductory than necessary. It was just used to describe Jinx's 'perfect' life. R&R!**


	2. The HIVE and Notes

_The HIVE And Notes_

We all rushed to the bank, trying to get there as fast as possible. Raven flew me, Starfire flew Robin, and Beast Boy flew Cyborg there. Man… flying felt great. I mean, doing it felt so free for some reason. I guess normally I'm on the ground, unless I jump up in the air or something. Funny thing is if I were in the HIVE, I would have never thought much of flying. I guess being in the Titans just makes me want to live life to the maximum.

We arrived at the bank in just a few minutes. "Guys, this should be easy. Only _two_ HIVE members and _six_ of us!" said Robin. "Let's just finish this before my show comes on!" exclaimed Beast Boy tauntingly, directing it to the HIVE members. "There may be only two HIVE members, but we fight better than you snot-for-brains!" yelled Gizmo. "Let's just start fighting before tomorrow, huh?" asked Raven.

We all lunged at the HIVE members at the same time. Three Titans to each member of the HIVE… this was going to be easy. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and me began fighting Gizmo. Starfire, Robin, and Raven started with Mammoth. Cyborg has always hated Gizmo, due to his hacking abilities. I myself never liked him…he is just too immature. Not like Beast Boy immature, I mean really spoiled snobby little kid immature.

Gizmo began shooting lasers at us. Not his normal lasers, either… they seemed to be larger lasers and stronger. Beast Boy transformed into a panther and attempted to jump on him from behind, using the element of surprise. Gizmo however, heard him jumping through the air. He shot Beast Boy quickly without precision on the leg. Beast Boy flew backwards, yelping in pain. He transformed back to his human form. His leg was smoking, and it was obvious he wouldn't be able to stand up.

"Gizmo!" I yelled, enraged at his attack to my friend. I began shooting my bolts towards him. They always hit him when we fought, since he was no good at dodging or evading. However, he jumped gracefully (for once) in the air. He did a double flip and landed behind me. I was shocked for a brief moment, but turned around and began shooting bolts once again.

They still missed, however. Cyborg came charging up o Gizmo, and his hand transformed into his famous sonic cannon. He had been tended to Beast Boy, bandaging him so he wouldn't feel as much pain as he had been feeling. Cyborg been shooting, and Gizmo dodged everyone one of them. Gizmo had his back turned to me—big mistake. His laser was charging up, obviously going to hit his target. I shot a bolt at his system. Electricity crackled from it, shocking him just a little. "Ah! Get it off of me, you stupid pit-sniffers!" He yelled, annoyed at the electricity that was jolting him. Cyborg threw it off of him and into the trash. He then grabbed a rope used for showing customers where the line was. He used it to tie Gizmo up.

Mammoth had been knocked unconscious, and Raven was floating him over to Gizmo. "Well, the cops are going to be here in just a few minutes. I think we can leave now," said Robin. "Yeah, we need to hurry and get BB here to the Infirmary," said Cyborg, concern in his eyes for Beast Boy. Everyone was concerned for him, since his eyes looked like he was enduring massive amounts of pain, even with the bandage on his leg.

"I'll fly him," Raven offered. "I can heal him using my powers, faster than you guys can," explained Raven, as if she needed an explanation for helping him. "Good idea, Raven," said Robin. Raven teleported Beast Boy and herself to the Tower, ready to help him feel better.

"Come on, guys. We'd better start leaving back for the Tower…" said Robin as the police came up. We nodded and started home. "Actually, Jinx… since we're out here in the city anyways, how about you and I stop for something to eat together?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded, and Cyborg said to Robin and Starfire, "Ya'll go ahead to the Tower, Jinx and me will catch up in a little bit!" Robin nodded and Starfire gently picked him up and flew towards the Tower.

"So, where did you have in mind?" I asked innocently. "I know of this café Raven brought me to a couple months ago… Not really my place to be with Raven especially, but it is kinda romantic. I thought we could have some fun there," he said with a smirk. "Sounds good… Lemme guess, you won't tell me anything specific about the place, right?" I asked. He nodded and said, "You know I never do."

I laughed and playfully said, "Yeah, you never do. You like the element of surprise way too much to tell me." He chuckled and said, "Here we are." He pointed to a medium sized building that said 'Blue Moon' in large, blue letters. Right beside it was a picture of a crescent moon that was in a pretty light blue color. "It looks okay so far," I said with a small nod. He smirked and led me inside.

The outside looked okay, but the inside was great. Everything was done in moons and stars, including the furniture. There was even a huge blue moon model hanging down from the ceiling in the middle of the room. The ceiling even had stars painted on it, along with the walls. There was a stage in which people would go up and either sing or recite poetry. They would dedicate songs to friends or loved ones along with poems.

A singer with a high-pitched voice took center stage, and I asked Cyborg if he would excuse me to go to the bathroom. "Yeah… It's that way," he said, pointing to a door on one side of the stage (the other side apparently had the men's room). I walked over and opened the door, to see just a normal white tiled bathroom. I washed my hands (they always felt dirty after a fight for some reason). As I was washing my hands, a piece of paper fell out of my pocket.

I sighed and picked up the paper, wondering what it could be. I opened it and read it over once. I couldn't believe it… my perfect world had come crashing down because of two sentences and a signature.

"If you don't leave the Titans now, I swear I'll tell them your secret. You have a month to decide between me telling them your secret or leaving them."

BB

I dropped the letter. He wouldn't go that low, would he? I mean, the secrets he knew about me… the things I have kept hidden from the Titans. Things wouldn't be the same. My makeshift family, the family I've never had would disappear; my boyfriend, the one guy that could understand and truly love me would want to dump me; and my friends would trust me on the same level that they used too.

I ripped the paper up into scraps and trashed it. I sighed… Either get my secrets told or leave the Titans. Either way, they would probably hate me. I just have to hope that they care for me enough to not let my past get in the way of our future. My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. "Jinx, you okay? You've been in there for about ten minutes…" he asked. I opened the door and smirked. "I'm fine… just thinking." "Bout what?" he asked, curious. "Same old, same old…" I said teasingly to him. He smiled and we both sat down together at the table.

"So, what do ya want to eat?" he asked, shifting the conversation. "How about a turkey, ham, salami, and cheese sub sandwich with some sweet tea?" I asked, looking over the menu quickly. "Sounds good," he said. He walked up to the counter, and the girl at the counter nodded at the order. He sat back down, and said, "Jinx… there's something I've wanted to ask you. I don't want you to answer right away, because it is a gigantic decision."

"How big of one?" I asked, curious. "Life altering," he said simply. I nodded, and he continued. "Listen… Jinx, you are the only one I have ever loved. You see, it felt like before no one could ever care for me, because of the technology built into me. But you care about me more than I've ever thought possible. I've been thinking about this for a long time… but, when we are out of the Titans, would you marry me?" he asked. I gasped… this was the last thing I expected. I looked at his pleading eyes from across the table, and I was about to say something when…

"Here's your food!" cried a waitress, setting the tray down on the table. I sighed, the moment pretty much lost. "I'll think about it," I said simply. We both reached for our subs and drinks, and ate dinner in a comfortable silence. After we finished, Cyborg paid and tipped the waitress. We walked out and stood, looking towards the Tower.

"How are we going to get back? I mean, the Tower is on an island." I asked, curious. "Do you trust me?" he asked. I nodded, and he picked me up. "I added something… they are these rocket things on my feet," he explained. I heard the whooshing of fire whizzing out towards the ground. I felt a small lift, and then Cyborg seemed to float into the air.

We flew back to the Tower slowly, so slow that it was more like floating. I felt a light breeze going through my hair, and heard it whistling. I smiled, looking at the sun setting. The position the sun was at made it look as if the Tower was the horizon in which the sun was setting. It was so beautiful that I couldn't believe it. Cyborg smiled and said, "It gets really pretty out here at this time of day, huh?" I nodded and said, "Yeah… it does."

We arrived at the Tower a few minutes later. "Dude, check it out! New game!" he yelled happily, stretching out the word game. He looked at me, as if he was asking permission to leave and play the game. "Have fun," I said. I kissed him on the cheek and whispered "I love you" quickly. "I love you, too," he said. He kissed me softly on the lips. I really wanted to deepen the kiss, but well… "Ah! Please stop!" screamed Beast Boy before it got more serious. I laughed a little and Cyborg said, "I'll see you later." I nodded, and walked off to my room.

I lay down on the bed, thinking about Cyborg's offer. I can't believe he asked me to marry him…I love him enough to, though. I was about to fall into a happy and blissful sleep when a thought suddenly occurred to me. "The note!" I yelled, sitting up immediately. "Great… I forgot about the note." I stood up and sighed. I began pacing the room, trying to think about what to do. "Just when everything is working out for me, he has to come back…" I mused to myself.

**Well, there's chapter 2 of JD! (If you can't figure out what JD stands for, I suggest you stare at the title of the story and think REALLY hard about it) Thanks to my reviewer, ****_KaliAnn!_**** The only reason I'm even posting this chapter now is that maybe it will go up in the lists, and someone will check it out. Or some of the people who read it can review now (yes, I know you looked at the story… hit counters, gotta love them). R&R! (as in, read and review!)**


	3. Decisions, Decisions

_Decisions, Decisions_

I took a shower and fell into a troubled sleep. Cyborg had asked me to marry him, and that took a lot of the shock from the note off. It added a bigger shock. Now that I think about it, Cyborg is definitely the type of guy to want to make a big move like that so soon. Also, Brother Blood was definitely the type of guy to threaten me like that, only when I was sure I had a good thing going on.

I continued musing about what to do in the morning. I kept pacing back and forth for what seemed like forever, trying to come up with a solution. I was interrupted however, by a knock at the door. "Uh, Jinx… It is lunchtime, and you still haven't come out of your room…" said Cyborg from the other side of the door. "Oh, I didn't realize it was so late! I'll uh, be out in five minutes," I said nervously. "What are you doing in there, anyways?" he asked. "Just… thinking," I said. "Jinx, I'm sorry if I moved forward to fast for you…" "No, what would make you think that?" I asked, nervous. "Just something BB said to me, that's all. Still thinking on it?" he asked. "Yeah, I am…" I said just loud enough for him to hear.

**FLASHBACK**

"I did it, BB! I finally asked her!" yelled Cyborg excitedly. "Did what? Asked what? To who now?" asked Beast Boy, in utter confusion. "I finally got the courage to ask Jinx if she'll marry me someday!" said Cyborg with a large smile. "Dude, FINALLY? You mean you've been trying to?" he asked, shocked. "Yeah…" said Cyborg slowly.

"Look, you haven't even been dating for an entire year yet! Maybe she is going to be turned off by your sudden forwardness," said Beast Boy as he sat down the video game controller on the floor. "Ya think?" asked Cyborg rubbing the back of his head. He hadn't thought of the possibility that Jinx would be turned off by being asked to marry him.

"You can't take it back now, that would just hurt her feelings. Just make sure she knows that it will be a long-term engagement if she does say yes. No pressure." "Right… no pressure," said Cyborg; hoping Jinx wouldn't break up with him immediately because of the forwardness.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Alright… I made blueberry waffles, just come down to the kitchen when you are ready to eat. I'll see you in a few," said Cyborg. "Sounds awesome, I am pretty hungry and waffles sound great," said I with a smile. I do feel like waffles, especially the blueberry ones that Cyborg makes… my personal favorite breakfast food now. Cyborg laughed and said, "Ya better hurry, before the others eat them!"

I changed quickly and brushed my hair, putting it up in it's usual hairstyle. I checked myself over to make sure it didn't look as if I had been worrying and thinking for the past hour and a half. I sighed and walked out the room after doing all I could to my appearance.

I briskly walked to the kitchen, the smell of the freshly cooked blueberry waffles making my mouth water. Only Raven and Beast Boy were sitting at the table, Starfire and Robin suspiciously away…

Beast Boy was eating some tofu and fresh veggies, since the waffles were made with real eggs and milk, so he couldn't eat them and be true to his vegetarian state. Raven was enjoying a large stack of pancakes, and Cyborg was whistling as he cooked more pancakes. He smirked at me and set down my usual starter stack of five pancakes. He sat down beside me and began eating his stack of pancakes (which were loaded with butter and maple syrup, while mine had just a little syrup on them).

The main door opened to reveal a somewhat disheveled Starfire and Robin. Robin was holding a small basket with a blanket sticking out of it. It was obvious what had happened… they started out with an innocent breakfast picnic and it turned into a make out session.

"Have fun?" Cyborg asked with a smirk. Beast Boy chuckled and smirked, while Raven tried ignoring the entire scene, but was clearly trying to stifle laughs. "Um… yes," said Robin. "It was most glorious! Robin and me did the making out! It was the best feeling ever!" yelled Starfire. Robin whispered something, and she made a soft squeaking sound. "I mean, yes, it was very enjoyable. I think I shall go outside and do the taking of a walk… Robin, will you come with me?"

Starfire and Robin left, and I gave Cyborg an amused look. We all (including Raven, surprisingly) burst out laughing. "I guess Starfire didn't know that was something not to be mentioned aloud…" I thought aloud. "Yah, poor Robin… that HAD to be embarrassing!"

We all continued laughing and eating. Starfire and Robin walked back inside. This time they were a little messier… Robin's hair was out of place, and Starfire's looked like they needed brushing. Their lips were a brighter red and Robin's normally tucked in shirt wasn't anymore. Cyborg just raised an amused eyebrow at them, and Robin rubbed the back of his head. "I think I'll go to the Gym. I'll catch up with you guys later," he said, walking off towards the Gym.

They all started talking about something, and I became lost in my thoughts once again. I looked at them and realized I couldn't live without these guys. Gizmo and Mammoth weren't as fun to be around… Forget the fact that they're evil and these guys aren't. I could be evil again, but really this is a much nicer life. I have the family I have always wanted here.

Okay, the family members I have are all dating each other, which is weird now that I think about it. And we are always fighting crime… and so on and so forth. But otherwise, it is a perfectly happy family.

I can't let Brother Blood take that away from me. I just can't. This is the life I have always wanted, with the people I am glad to be with. Leaving them would be extremely impossible to do. I should cerise this month with them… They might shun me when they find out my dark past. I'll live with that, but leaving them just because wouldn't be right. I want there to be a reason they hate me, more than me just leaving them.

Besides, them finding out can't be so bad. If they really care for me, they won't mind my past at all. I can't be the only one with a dark past, can I? I did some pretty horrible things, and I feel bad for every single one of them. If I could, I would take it back in a millisecond. Then, the lives I had taken wouldn't be lost because of the malicious feeling I used to get in the spur of the moment. That little kid would still have the ability to walk. And I would have never acted out the feeling of impulsiveness I always used to get. I wouldn't have joined the HIVE in hopes of bringing myself power. I wouldn't have made so many wrong choices. I wish with all my heart I could take the choices back, because the memories haunt me. But I can't, unfortunately.

Once the Titans find out, I don't know how they will react. I just hope they can forgive me. I hope with all of my heart that Cyborg's and my love can last through that. I hope that Raven doesn't lose her trust in me. I also hope the Beast Boy, Starfire, and Robin won't hate me. If they did, I would feel as empty and lonely as I did when I was in the HIVE.

When this is over, if Cyborg and me still care so deeply for each other, I'll scream, "Yes, I'll marry you!" from the rooftops in the spur of the moment. If Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and me are all still friends, I'll love every memory and moment with them. If Raven still trusts me on the same level, I swear I'll never screw up that trust and try my best to work up from trusted teammate to good friend with her. But that will only happen when all of this is truly over… I just hope that the month doesn't go by too fast.

**Well, that is chapter three… Man, the people that are reading this are lucky I continue to post chapters to try and promote it, and that I like writing it. I only have two reviews from the same people, and yet I have thirty hits!**


	4. Secrets Revealed

_Secrets Revealed_

I can't believe it's been a month already. A month since that little note Brother Blood gave; a month since Cyborg asked me to marry him. Maybe Cyborg is just biding his time in asking me if I want to marry him, but maybe he thinks I'll say no? We still go on dates… picnics, the park, movies, out to eat, and just about anything else. But somehow, I can tell he wants to ask me something about it, but he can't say anything.

I walked casually into the main room to grab some lunch. "Hey guys," I said, and sat down in the chair backwards—the same way I do often in the afternoon. Cyborg was about to ask me what I wanted for lunch while Beast Boy was cooking tofu, when a small beep came from the main room.

"We have an incoming transmission. Probably another practical joke Speedy is trying to pull," said Cyborg, rolling his eyes. "Oh, come on… that was hilarious! I can't believe he actually saved those pizza boxes and told you that you needed to come pick up your order!" said Beast Boy, obviously amused. "Yeah, it's probably just them… We might as well hang up," I said with hope in my voice.

"No… I think I should tell them off if it is them. Besides, I can't stand the constant beeping," Cyborg said with a tone of edginess in his voice. I propped my head up using my arm, trying my best to act like it was normal. However, I was as nervous as I could have ever been. They were going to find out soon… and they would probably hate me for all of my past mistakes. They added up to quite an amount, too.

Cyborg turned on the screen to see Brother Blood. "What do you want?" asked Robin, a tone of malice in his voice. "Nothing but to have a pleasant conversation about your newest member and my ex-pupil," said Brother Blood, keeping his composure. I sighed and tried to get up to leave, but Cyborg caught my eye. I decided I couldn't leave, not with him watching me. I sighed, and Blood prepared to tell the story of… me.

"When Jinx was born, she was put onto my doorstep. Her parents could not care for her, and I took her in as both my daughter and my student. I protected her until she was old enough to begin learning how to fend for herself. Ever since she was ten, I've sent her on missions. Once she turned thirteen, I really began to put her on more mature missions."

He cleared his throat and smirked. _Great, he's about to tell them the death toll I've racked up…_ "In total, she's killed twenty-seven people… all using her powers. She's robbed about sixty banks and other establishments. And as you are the Teen Titans, leaders of what is just and moral, I would think that you would lock Jinx up. Or at least condemn her forever as a villain. Even I haven't killed…" _You just brain washed other people to do it for you. _

"One last thing Titans. If, and that is a big if, you do not report this to the press, I shall. I've given you fair warning. If it isn't all over the news in at least a week, I shall make sure all the reporters of all the newspapers in Jump City know that Jinx had lent a double-life… As a Titan, and a murdering villain. Goodbye, Titans," said Brother Blood before the screen flickered off.

Robin sighed and looked at me. I was expecting something like yelling and hatred to flow out of his voice. Cyborg looked at me with shock and hurt in his eyes. Raven gave her normal cold, hardened look… though I think it was softened a little. Starfire and Beast Boy gave me the same shocked and sad look. I sighed and said, "You guys probably don't want a mass-murderer here. I'll just grab my things and go." I turned around, until I felt a hand stop me. "Don't leave," said the familiar monotone voice of Raven.

I turned to see everyone looking nervous. "Jinx… you've made some bad decisions. We all have, in fact. But… few of us have made such a big change. Jinx, you've gone from a murdering criminal to someone who represents justice and morality," said Robin, trying to be comforting. "I wish I could just escape my past…" I whispered, barely audible. But they all heard it, of course. "Don't we all?" Robin said sadly.

"Jinx, I wish you would've trusted us with you dark past… But I can understand why you didn't want us to know. It is a horrible past, and you obviously feel bad about it. But there is nothing you can do about your past… It's in the past, after all. But you can redeem yourself for the sake of your future now, in the present," said Cyborg staring at me with brave and strong look in his eyes. I smiled lightly and nodded.

"As for this press issue, Jinx… I think I know exactly what to say to them," said Raven with a smirk playing on her lips. "Robin, can you see the headlines… 'Former Criminal Transformed Into A Heroine' sounds good. We'll give them all of the information that Blood gave us, but yet strengthen the points about how much she's changed and how sorry she is. Like she leads an extremely tormented life because of Brother Blood's brain washing to do his bidding, and that she was on the brink of suicide before we took her under our wing… That seems to be appropriate."

"Raven, you're a genius!" I exclaimed. I threw my arms lightly around her neck and briefly hugged her. "Jinx, when we're around the press you need to play the part. When they ask you about what happened then and about the deaths, either cry or make it look like you're crying. When they ask you about joining the Titans and being saved from Brother Blood, you act grateful… and so on and so forth. Agreed?" I gave one short, firm nod and Raven smirked. "The worst of this is already over, thanks to Raven," said Robin with a smirk.

"Hey Jinx… you want to go to the park later on?" asked Cyborg once the room was cleared of everyone else. Raven had gone to her room, Beast Boy outside, and Starfire and Robin snuck somewhere together… "Sure, that sounds good. I'll need something to clear my mind," I said with a small smile. "Jinx… when you were brain washed, Brother Blood made you kill?" he asked; worry clearly plastered over his face. "Yeah… he did. It was… horrible," I said, trying to describe it. I still remember the faces of the people I had killed… even though I was brain washed I still had my memory. "He has got to be stopped," Cyborg said quietly to himself. In reply I nodded, just nodded briefly. "Can we get off the subject?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. Cyborg nodded and said, "Yeah. Might be best for the both of us."

**Alright, that's chapter four. I'm working on a new Harry Potter series… If I do it right, it might just end up being three stories long. Well, R&R!**


	5. Haunting

_Haunting_

Finally, Brother Blood is out of my life! Thanks to Robin's lessons of 'acting my part' in front of the press, they all believe my story. Sure, Brother Blood has attempted to make it sound worse… But the press believed us over him, and called him an unacknowledged and most likely incorrect source. They included his testimony in the newspapers, but about maybe one person and his school believes it. Yes, Brother Blood and the HIVE are the only ones that actually believe it, and the HIVE members are brainwashed!

Life has gone pretty much back to normal, except for the few press conferences I've had to go to in order to: A) back up the stories and B) prove to everyone I'm a good citizen. They have to think that the distorted version of the story handed in is true. Really, if it were true, it would be mainly about Brother Blood and his brainwashed students, with one paragraph about me and where I am now or something like that.

Life was so much back to normal that Cyborg asked if I wanted to take a walk in the park. "Sure, sounds like fun," I said with a smirk on my face. He smiled and held out his hand for me to take. I took it and he led me out the door. I was wondering what we were going to be taking, but I knew when he picked me up. "Getting out the T-Car is too much to worry about, and besides, if I did, they would all want to come—minus Raven," he explained as we were lifting into the air. Boy, he loved the rocket shoes! Not that I'm complaining about them, mind.

About five minutes later (the Tower wasn't far from the park), we landed gracefully in the park. We decided to land in the trees, as to not attract too much attention. We landed right in the middle of a circular opening in the forest. You could just see the sun over one tree if you looked closely enough. It was a beautiful day to take a walk, and through the trees was a great place, too.

We found a small stream in the forest, and even saw a baby deer with its mother. We attempted to get closer, but once we took just one step forward, they rushed away. I was disappointed, but I knew I wouldn't be able to get close.

After about thirty minutes of walking, I was beginning to get thirsty. "Hey, is there anywhere we can get a drink?" I asked Cyborg, my throat starting to burn from dehydration. I didn't have anything before we left, and I needed to get a drink badly. "Um, if I remember right, there's a fountain that way," he said pointing to the right of me. "Thanks, I'll be right back." He nodded and leaned slightly against a tree behind him.

I walked around a few trees and I came out of the forest. "Didn't know we were so close to the rest of the park…" I muttered to myself. I saw a fountain beside me, and I turned on the water to drink. As I was leaning down, a hand grabbed my face. It pulled me upwards, and I saw the face of Brother Blood. It was darkened by the shadows, and looked positively evil.

"Listen up, Jinx. The Titans have convinced the city that you are one of them. But I'll convince them otherwise." His grip tightened on my face, his nails almost piercing my skin. "Why… isn't… it… working…?" he asked himself, as I could tell he was trying to brain wash me once more. "You're resisting! How can you resist?" He asked me, looking me in the eye. "I don't know, but I am!" I screamed. I wriggled out of his grip, getting horribly scratched in the process.

I touched the SOS button on the communicator. Soon all of the Titans would be there to help me, but until Cyborg comes here, I'm alone in the battle. I shot jinxes at the trees behind Brother Blood, attempting to get them to land on top of him. Right as I was about to make a second attack, Cyborg jumped through the trees.

He ended up just behind Brother Blood and shot at him using his sonic cannon. It hit him square in the back, and Brother Blood landed with a loud thump. He got up, and as Cyborg and me were about to shoot at him again, he disappeared. I sighed, and hit the ground at the other Titans showed up. "Brother Blood threatened me again. I thought this was over… He tried brain washing me," I explained the other Titans. They nodded, and Robin said, "We'd better head back…"

Cyborg picked me up as Starfire picked Robin up. Beast Boy and Raven flew side-by-side, since they could both fly. Five minutes later, we were at the Tower. I ate a quick lunch there, and looked over at Cyborg. He seemed… disappointed. I think it was because Brother Blood got away. That would seem likely. I felt like I needed to rest, so I said out loud, "I think I'll take a nap… I'm kinda tired." I yawned and walked to my room, flopped on my bed, and fell asleep almost immediately.

**Cyborg's POV**

Starfire and Robin went outside, Raven went to her room, and Jinx went to take a nap. Beast Boy and me were still in the kitchen, enjoying (somewhat) a small lunch. I couldn't help but think about Brother Blood interrupting Jinx and me. I was finally about to ask her again about marrying me.

"I was about to talk to Jinx about marriage, again, BB," I said with a sigh once he noticed me acting weird. He sighed and said, "You're sure she's cool with marriage? I mean, it's a lot of commitment…" "BB, normally the guy in the relationship is the one with commitment problems. I think she's ready, but I'm not sure… That's what I was going to ask. And if she said she was ready, I would've given her this," I said, and took out a ring.

"Whoa…" said Beast Boy. The ring was a simply gold band, except that it had a beautiful pink quartz stone in the middle of it. Etched in the ring were the words "I'll love you forever" in pretty cursive writing. My cursive wasn't so good, so I had a professional paid to do it. "The wedding ring also has a pink quartz and the same words, but it has more carats than this and the stone is bigger. I have to wait at least a month before they can deliver it, though," I said after Beast Boy gaped at the ring for a minute.

"Why did you already order the wedding ring?" asked Beast Boy curiously. "Well, I thought we'd get married soon, and I really doubt she'll say no." "Soon? As in, HOW soon?" he asked, his voice having a tone of curiosity and… worry? "As in a year or two soon," I said. "That soon? Once you got married, wouldn't it be complicated, staying on the Teen Titans, too?" he asked. I coughed and shook my head.

"BB… No, it would mean that Jinx and I would leave the Titans and live together. I wouldn't want our family to be put in danger by some crazy criminals," I explained. "But… You can't leave! You're my best friend, and the closest person to me!" "I'm sorry, BB. I've made up my mind," I said firmly. I was afraid if we stayed in the boyfriend/girlfriend stage too long… Well, we wouldn't exactly make it.

"No! You can't leave!" yelled Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, I can't stay in the Titans forever. I need to get married, have some kids. Start a family!" I said, trying to express my point. "We're your family! And I won't let you!" said Beast Boy. "BB, look. I don't need your blessings, but I'd rather have them. If I can't get them, I guess I'll talk to someone else about this," I said, and got up from the table. I knew I had hurt his feelings, but it was the truth.

Eventually, we'll all probably leave the Titans. Robin and Starfire will get married a little after Jinx and me (maybe we'll even go for a double wedding, that would be awesome!), BB and Raven will find someone (hopefully each other), and after Jinx says yes to me (if she does), we'll get married. We're growing up, and we just might leave the Titans behind us. It is inevitable, but needed.

**Sorry it took a while to update… My dad's been hogging the computer for a few days. I don't mean consistently, but the stuff he was doing took forever and you couldn't go on the computer at all or it would interfere. Oh, and 4th of July, which rocked. Also on the 13th my sister is turning 11, and that is messing with it, too. WELL, R&R!**


	6. Dreaming

_Dreaming_

As soon as I fell asleep, I felt like I was plummeting down. I landed with a hard thud on the ground, flat on my stomach. I began gasping for the breath that had been knocked out of me on the ground. I heard a soft chuckle coming from far away. I struggled to my feet and began to frantically look around, searching for the source of the sound.

I was sure it was coming from in front of me, and I rushed forward. It just got darker and darker, until I hit what seemed to be a brick wall. I heard nothing, so I stood up. I turned, and an inch away from my face was Brother Blood. "I may not be able to brain wash you, but I can haunt you in your dreams…" he whispered in my ear. I tried to use my powers to do something, but nothing happened.

"This may be your dream, but I have the control. I simply wanted to tell you something…" I seemed to be suffocating, losing more and more air by the second. "What the hell do you want?" I said with all the breath I had, and gasped. "Why, I want to make you miserable. There is no way I'm letting another student go, especially one I've done so much for," said Brother Blood, glaring at me.

"You have… no choice… I've already… gone," I said. I was constantly gasping for breath in between sentences. "Hard to breath, isn't it? Before you die in here, I think I should give you the message… Cyborg. I know he's the person you care most about in the world, and if you do not come with me, I swear I'll rip his systems apart from the inside out," he said maliciously. "There's… no… way… you can… do that… He has security… locks, passwords. So many… even he… doesn't… remember… them all!" I said.

"I didn't mean personally. This is a virus. I can wait forever, sneak into his room, switch this with something he uses daily—like his re-charger—and then his system crashes. He can't live like that. Within five minutes, he would die without being able to tell anyone or cry for help. He'd be gone… unless I restore him with the solution. Once he dies, you'll find me and try to get me to fix him. But the only way I'll ever tell you is if you agree to join me again…" he said darkly. "This is the plan. Join me now and leave Cyborg out of this, or you can let him suffer and join me anyways. I'll see you next time you go to sleep," he said just as I was running out of breath. He faded into the darkness...

* * *

My eyes opened slowly, and I found that my head had been under a pillow. I laughed lightly, like it was a regular dream… but I knew it wasn't. It was a message that he delivered to me… I could tell by the way he talked and what he talked about. He was completely serious, unlike my normal dreams where he'd be dressed up as a clown dancing with a person who had Gizmo's head and Mammoth's body. 

"Why does he want to torture me so?" I asked rhetorically. "And who would that be?" asked a monotone voice that belonged to none other than Raven. "Raven? What… what are you doing here?" I asked. "I was about to wake you up for dinner, Cyborg made ribs… But that's not the point. Jinx, who's torturing you? I won't leave you alone until I find out, and unless you tell me, I'm telling Robin… No, I'm telling Cyborg," she said, realizing Cyborg would have more of an impact.

"Just a dream, it probably meant nothing," I said, flopping down and staring at the ceiling. I never could lie to a friend with direct eye contact… I just found that out three months ago when I was trying to tell BB that Cyborg was in a different room than where he was during Extreme Stank Ball. I had to look up like I was trying to remember where Cyborg had hidden to tell him.

"Jinx, I can tell when something means anything or not. What was the dream?" she asked in a you-have-no-choice-but-to-listen-to-me tone. "You won't tell anyone else?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, looking at her straight in the eyes. "Only if it is personal, but if it is for the good of someone else or you I have to," she admitted. _Man, Raven's way too smart…_I thought to myself, looking down.

I explained the dream to her, almost like I was ranting. Raven simply nodded through the course of it all, and when I was finished, she hung her head down low. "It is a spell, called Dream Messenger. The person it is being cast upon becomes suddenly tired, and goes to sleep. They have a dream with the caster and themselves in it. Many times the person gets close to death, like you nearly suffocating underneath that pillow. The caster talks to them, and the longer they speak, the more deadly it becomes. You can't break out of the dream unless you can barricade your mind properly or the caster decides to end the dream," said Raven.

"How do you know about this spell?" I asked curiously. "I was reading a book. In the book, it said that in older times someone who was betrothed to someone she hated would use the spell to talk to the one she or he loved. It was really romantic." I gasped, and jumped back. "But that's nothing like this case, I would hope…" she said with a small laugh in her voice. I sighed and said, "That's romantic of them, but he threatened Cyborg." "Yes, we should tell Robin or at the least Cyborg…" she said. "Yeah, I know…" I said staring down to the ground.

Raven sighed and said, "We'd better get down there before Cyborg eats all the meat and all we're left with is Beast Boy's tofu junk." "Yeah, like last time… You'd think he'd save something for his girlfriend, but no…" I said rolling my eyes. "Trust me, when it comes to meat, no one gets special treatment. However I'm sure Beast Boy would be willing to share with… everyone," Raven said, recalling the millions of times Beast Boy tried to get everyone to eat tofu or soy milk.

"Now if only they could switch when it comes to foods… Or the type of food they eat," I said laughing. "No, I can under Beast Boy's point of view… It would be kind of like cannibalism." "Yeah, but I wish the fake stuff tasted better," I said laughing. "Then even I might become a vegetarian!" I continued. "According to him, that's what steak sauce and BBQ is for," she said.

"You know a lot about Beast Boy," I said, curious as to how she could know so much. "I do… Also, he's the one who tries the hardest to understand me. It's kind of an unspoken agreement between each other… We both understand each other even though we are completely different." "I think you are also the one who tries the hardest to understand him. The rest of us can understand him easily… But you try to find something deeper than we know," I said. _Could she possibly like BB? No… Raven isn't the type to fall in love, especially not with BB. _

She was silent after that. I couldn't tell if she was embarrassed or not, because she put her hood up. "Come on, let's head to the kitchen," she said simply. _There's something there… Maybe she does like him but doesn't want to admit it out loud because she's embarrassed? No, Raven doesn't get embarrassed… does she? Raven may be the Titan who seems easiest to understand, but then again…She doesn't open up as well as most of us, now does she? Should I ask her all of these things? No they are way too personal questions, she probably wouldn't answer them. She probably wouldn't even trust Starfire with the answers to these questions. If she trusts anyone with the answers it'll probably be Robin, they have a bond. Oh, what am I kidding? Raven is the type of person to keep stuff inside of her, no matter how strong a bond is, right?_

I followed her into the kitchen, and Cyborg and Robin were yelling about something. "I get the last ribs!" yelled Cyborg. "You've had the most, I should get them!" Robin yelled. "I made them, and plus, I'm bigger than you! So I should get them!" I walked up to them as they began pulling the plate with the last ribs on it towards themselves. I grabbed a napkin and grabbed the ribs off of the plate. "I haven't had any, so I think I've settled this," I said with a smirk. Robin and Cyborg both fell over, since they both wanted the ribs a lot and had probably been fighting for a long time over them (a fight neither one won).

I sat down and set the ribs on a plate. I eyed the mashed potatoes in the middle of the table and looked around. No one else was eating them besides Beast Boy. "Um, what's the deal with the potatoes?" I asked. "I made them myself using non-dairy butter, soy milk, and potatoes," said Beast Boy. He looked over at me and realized no one else was eating them. He sighed and said, "Pleeeease try them! I don't want to be the only one to eat them when I tried so hard to make it!" He was now on the floor, looking up at me like I was his only hope. I had no choice. I had to go in and eat the vegetarian mashed potatoes.

I put only a scoop of them on. Beast Boy smiled and jumped up. He watched me pick up my spoon and unsurely take a bite of them. I was expecting a horrible taste, but… "Beast Boy! These are awesome!" I exclaimed before put some more on my plate and eating them heartily. Cyborg and Robin who had just recovered from the first surprise of me taking their ribs fell again… No, wait. They fainted.

They landed on top of each other. Starfire walked into the room and saw that Robin had landed on Cyborg in an… inappropriate manner. She herself fainted but landed on the counter. "Dude, we have to take pictures!" yelled Beast Boy as he grabbed a camera that was lying on the counter just beside Starfire's head. "Beast Boy, that's my boyfriend. You know that you can't do that!" I said. He looked disappointed until I said, "Without giving me on of the copies!" He squealed in an un-manly manner, and took about ten pictures of them. I thought I heard him mutter 'blackmail' but I wasn't exactly sure.

Starfire woke before Robin and Cyborg. She looked at them curiously and said, "What exactly has happened?" "Well, they fainted because Jinx said my cooking was good…" started Beast Boy. He didn't get a chance to finish because Starfire fainted once again. I looked up at Raven and Beast Boy and asked, "So, you guys want to watch a movie?" "Sure!" they said (Raven less enthusiastically than Beast Boy).

**Okay, yeah. The last part wasn't… necessary. But I thought the story could use some random comedy, and I couldn't pass up the chance to continue with the ribs thing once I was typing it. If I didn't continue it though, the chapter would have ended at Robin and Cyborg falling over. Lol, R&R!**


	7. Jinx's Plan

_Jinx's Plan_

The movie ended at about ten that night. Robin and Cyborg recovered a few minutes into the movie, followed by Starfire. I was surprised everyone fainted at the thought of Beast Boy's food being good… Maybe I just haven't been here long enough to try some of his more disgusting food (Cyborg had always stopped me from eating any of his cooking, he said I would thank him later). Maybe some people just think tofu and vegetarian food is a little bland or weird.

I didn't really feel tired, but I used it as an excuse anyways. "I'm going to turn in for the night…" I said. I went to the main door and closed it behind me. Before I could touch the doorknob, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Jinx, do not go to sleep. Lie on the bed and stare at the ceiling, but do not sleep," said Raven putting emphasis on the second do not. I nodded and said, "I wasn't really planning on sleeping… I've got a lot of thinking to do." "That's good to hear. But don't let your eyes close for more than a second. I don't want Brother Blood to nearly kill you again, like when you almost suffocated to death. I'll do a little more research myself on the spell and tell you about it in the morning," she offered. "Thanks, Rae," I replied and hugged her lightly.

She didn't do much except nod and say, "Night, Jinx." She put up her hood and walked to her room silently. I went inside my room and began thinking about Cyborg. "How do I keep him safe without him knowing it? Oh, either way he'll find out. Raven will make me tell Robin or at least Cyborg… I should tell Cyborg only, because it only concerns him. But Robin can put the Tower on better protection, but he'll tell everyone. Raven will keep her tongue unless she absolutely must talk," I said to myself. Laying down on the bed had somehow turned into impatient pacing, and trying to find a way to protect Cyborg while keeping Raven happy turned into ranting.

"Why can't he just leave me alone? It isn't like he really needs me; he can train more students in the same way that he trained me! There's tons more students that have had similar training to mine… just another month's worth of really difficult training would do it! Like SeeMore, that weird military guy, or Electron!" I stopped suddenly after yelling his name.

I hadn't thought of Electron for about eight months now… He had been my ex-boyfriend I had dumped once I found out about his other girlfriends. He seemed nice, cool, sweet, thoughtful, fun, exciting… but I never figured he couldn't resist being with other girls. I made a huge deal once I saw him kiss a girl in a restaurant, loud enough for everyone to hear. At the HIVE, that was the break-up of the century. We had been going out for close to a year and we were "The Couple". After him, I swore I would never, ever fall in love again. I broke that swear when I joined the Titans.

I shook my head, trying to regain my original train of thought. I was supposed to be thinking about Cyborg and how to protect him, not an ex-boyfriend who now means nothing to me. "How to do this? Better yet, how do people watch over someone without their knowing?" I ruminated to myself. I stopped suddenly, a random memory occurring to me—Beast Boy using a surveillance camera as a mirror to pick his nose (I did NOT envy the person who had to watch that…). I was wondering why the thought suddenly came to me. I grabbed a mini TV out of the top of my closet and set it down on my desk. I had also managed to find a camera that was old and outdated, but had used to be one of the security cameras for the Tower. This was before Cyborg joined when everyone else had very little technological intelligence.

"Good thing Robin can be such an idiot… He put all of the equipment for a surveillance camera in my room! Gosh, he even included the instructions!" I said laughing at my good fortune, knowing Robin must've forgotten it and not noticed when he was fixing up my closet.

I set the TV down on the ground against the wall. I slowly and cautiously looked out my door. Cyborg was still up playing video games. I grabbed the camera and it's cord and slowly stalked to his room. The camera was placed very carefully just above Cyborg's bed. I attached the cord to the camera and hid it out of view. I dragged the cord back with me to my room, knowing—more like hoping—Cyborg wouldn't notice an extra cable in his room or leading out of it.

I carefully put the cord into the TV's slot and turned it on. Luckily the directions were simple for me to understand… Connect the camera and the TV then plug them both it. I sighed and stared at the TV. Until I can find a way to get around this, I have to stare at Cyborg sleeping or an empty room while staying awake.

**-Hours Later-**

I was just leaning against the bed, hugging my knees and staring at the TV. "Man, this show needs to be cancelled," I said to myself. I was watching Cyborg sleeping, listening to his snoring and the constant _beep, beep, beep_ of his recharger. Finally, at 8 in the morning, he jumped up and yelled something that sounded like, "Finally! A brand-new day!" I immediately was brought back to attention because of this, and leaned against the bed. "I'm exhausted…" I muttered to myself.

A small knock was heard at my door. I answered it almost as soon as I heard the small knock to see Cyborg. "Whoa, for once you're actually up!" he exclaimed. "If you can call it that…" I said to myself. He laughed loudly and said, "How about I make you something to eat… and maybe a little coffee, you look like you barely got sleep." "Coffee sounds good," I said mainly to myself, but Cyborg took that as a yes-I-want-and-need-coffee.

"Come on Jinx before you pass out. I think you need that coffee soon," he said. I glanced into the mirror and frowned. Bags and messy hair did NOT look good on me. Now I know why he is saying I need the coffee.

After the coffee and the waffles I was perked up a bit. I was able to change and actually make myself look more presentable (thanks to some cover-up I had that I hardly ever use). As soon as I dressed, however, the alarm rang. "Great, just in time to go on a mission, yippee."

I dashed to the main room, where all the Titans (some more awake than others) were assembled. "Titans, trouble at the mall… The HIVE is trying to steal clothes. But now they seem to have more members…" said Robin. I looked at the screen. "Great… SeeMore, that military guy, and Electron…" I muttered ruefully.


	8. Electron

_Electron_

Cyborg held me and flew me to the mall. On the way, no one spoke a word. Everyone wanted to ask about Electron, I could tell from the tension from them all. But they didn't because they knew it was from my life at the HIVE before Robin came, my first true friend. My eyes stung with tears as I thought about Electron and what life there was like…

_I felt so lonely then. Gizmo and Mammoth weren't exactly friends, more like co-workers I was forced to see. Like the people at a business you work with but never really like. We constantly argued, and I fell deeper and deeper into a lost sense of loneliness. That is, until one year…_

_I sat down at the table, watching Gizmo and Mammoth torture some newbies in the cafeteria. The teachers there either didn't notice or didn't care about that, so they did it year after year for about a month. I wasn't hungry, so I was just flipping through a clothes magazine, even though I knew I wouldn't be able to have them. They came from a different city, and there's no way Brother Blood would let me go on a 'silly' clothes run in another city. It just wasn't important enough._

_"Hey there," said a smooth voice. I turned to see Electron, the only guy to ever notice me for a girl instead of a villain role model back then. "Hello," I said bored. Sure, he was a cute guy. His uniform was electrifyingly blue with lightning bolts here and there. He wore a deep blue helmet with a yellow thing that I supposed you could wear over your eyes. His eyes were blue, so blue you could stare into them for hours. He had a small frame and tan skin. He was really cute._

_But most of the time when a guy talked to me, he would either insult my being a female or ask how to do moves. I didn't notice cute guys much then. They were all just like Gizmo or Mammoth really. Sure, they looked better, but…_

_"I'm Electron," he said introducing himself. "Jinx," I muttered, shaking his hand and turned back to my magazine. "Look, I've been watching you for a while now, and I think I'd like to get to… know you better. How about a lunch date this Saturday?" he asked, trying his best to get my attention. "I think I'm busy then," I said, trying to get him to leave me alone. I had thought he just wanted tips over burgers. He was really persistent, though._

_"Sunday then? Or sometime the next weekend?" he asked hopefully. I raised an eyebrow, wondering why he was going so far. Not many guys got past introducing themselves or asking me out once. But he was trying really, really hard to get me to say yes to him. I figured I'd go for it then see what he had in mind. "Sunday's good for me," I said. "Great, I'll see you then. Meet me at the entrance to the school at about noon, alright?" he asked. "Sure," I had said._

_He was actually genuinely interested in me, even if at first I really wasn't in him. He learned all about my past; found truth in my rants about Mammoth, Gizmo, Brother Blood, or anyone else. He understood me and seemed to really care for me. One day he told me he loved me. That was the first time in my entire life I had heard those words being told to me. I fell deeply in love without seeing the true form of the person I fell in love with._

_We were together about a year. One Saturday night he had told me he was sick. Normally I would have gone to dinner, movies, or a different event with him. So I had a full Saturday night just to be by myself. I figured I'd walk through the town. It was winter, so Christmas lights were up all over the lawns. I bundled up to keep incognito and warm, then set off on a long walk._

_I walked past an Italian restaurant that was beautifully decorated. The multi-colored lights twinkled. They had a small tree full of Christmas balls with an angel on top. Tinsel hung down from the ceiling. It was breath taking, really. I looked into the window to see what the inside of it looked like. Unfortunately, I didn't get a good look at the decorations. I got a good look at Electron making out with a girl in the back._

_I stormed in and sent bolts flying at him while crying hysterically. The girl got away as soon as she saw me coming, but she wasn't the one who betrayed my trust. All I could think about was the blind hatred toward Electron, and despair. Truthfully, I was surprised that something like that happened. I was wrong in trusting Electron so deeply without even attempting to find out about his… past relationships._

_The next day everyone was buzzing about how Electron did me just like a bunch of the girls at school. The list was so huge I can't remember any of them. Gizmo had told me to keep up with the things going on inside of school, so I hit him on the head hard and told him to shove it up his ass. Even though he was completely right._

_After that, I listened to school gossip (even if I didn't much care for it), and soon I found out how stupid I was for not listening to it before. They were even talking about how any girl (including me, I must say) who goes out or went out with Electron had to be a whore. Let's just say by then I was fuming. I never spoke to him again, or really saw him. And now, here we are, about to fight._

**Sorry the chapter was so short. I thought I should explain a little more about Electron before putting in the fight chapter… So, R&R!**


	9. Jinxy, We Shouldn't Fight

_Jinxy, We Shouldn't Fight…_

Electron was shooting lighting bolts and jolts of electricity at shoppers. Private HIVE was stealing from the firearms section. Gizmo was rummaging through the electronics, throwing certain things to the side, leaving them to crash and break. Mammoth was stealing from a clothes store (for what I don't know, he's constantly wearing the same thing…). SeeMore was, of course, stealing from random optometrists and eye fashion stores.

They all stopped, and looked at us. Gizmo and Mammoth glared, SeeMore looked at me like the rest of the Titans, but Electron smirked. "I want Electron," I muttered to the others. They all gave me a half nod, like they were affirming that I wanted to be the one to take him out.

"Titans, GO!" yelled Robin just before the HIVE attacked us. I went immediately for Electron, of course. Starfire began fighting SeeMore, Robin and Raven fought Mammoth, and Cyborg went for Gizmo. What was Cyborg's thing with Gizmo, anyways? It's like Cyborg hated Gizmo more than any one member of the HIVE, unless you counted Brother Blood. It probably had to do with the fact Gizmo was one of the few villains that could crash his system, if he so chose to.

Electron shot lightning at me, and he was missing every shot. He was going easy on me. I could see it. "Why are you holding back?" I asked, dodging a few of his little attacks. I have seen bigger attacks from when we went out, and that was a while ago. "Why aren't you attacking?" he asked me with a smirk as he continued to shoot lightning. "Like I'd answer that!" I said, continually evading his attacks.

His arm outstretched and he let out a very long lightning bolt. I ducked and flung a bolt at his stomach before he could stop firing that one lightning bolt. He never could cut off a lightning bolt quickly, especially a long one. Electron flew backwards and landed with a thump.

I walked over to him slowly. His eyes were closed, as if he was sleeping. "Didn't know you were so physically weak," I muttered. I went to pick him up to set him to the side, when his eyes shot open and he shot a lightning bolt at me. He had taken me by surprise, and I flew backwards. For a minute, all I saw was black…

The black faded back into color. Electron was leaning over me, smirking. I didn't see anyone else but Electron. "Jinxy, you know, we shouldn't be fighting. We're bigger than that. We can talk this out," he said, shaking his head slightly. "Talk? Yes, let's talk about how you betrayed me. How you led me into a false sense of security then took it all away from me," I said, seething at the moment.

He suddenly lunged forward and pinned me against the ground—hard. "That was nothing. She was just an old playmate who came back to me after leaving for a year. I went there to tell her that I was madly in love with a girl. She wouldn't take no for an answer, no matter how much I told her. So, I told her I would give her one night with me, and then she should leave. She said she would take that, and we began kissing. You came about then," he said in such a tone that it almost felt like I was a little child and he was reprimanding me for something.

"If you were really in love with me, no matter what, you wouldn't have been able to be with someone else," I spat back at him. "She was an old friend. Saying no to her wouldn't have been right since she had gone through so much just to see me!" "Electron, either way, what you did was unforgivable. I can tell you aren't really interested in me. That was a completely different lifetime. Now, I think that's enough talking. Back to fighting," I said and gave him a little smirk of my own.

I kicked him hard in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. On instinct, his hands flew to his stomach and he gasped for breath. I managed to get out of under him once I had kicked him, and now I had the advantage.

I looked up at the ceiling. Some of it had been crumbling and fallen out. Probably due to them breaking in or the fights. I shot as many bolts as I could at the ceiling above him without going through to the sky (I didn't want to put a hole in an airplane or something.

Electron didn't have time to react when he saw the ceiling fall towards him. It crashed around and on him. I heard a soft groan beneath the rubble, and Electron stood up, slightly dazed. "Jinx, you can come back! You can be a part of the greatest organization in the city! No hard feelings whatsoever. We'll date again, go through some schooling, become big-time criminals and get married! We'll have the perfect life, Jinx!" he said, almost pleaded.

"Electron, I'm already a part of the greatest organization in the city. A great guy has proposed to me. I have great friends, and a good life. To me, THIS is the perfect life. I wouldn't change it for the world," I said, pretty much growling at him. "Jinx, this is your last chance. Come with me, or be forced to watch as Blood inserts that virus into Cyborg's systems. Decide now. In a way, it will be better for him. And since it will be better for him, it will be better for you. You'd be an idiot to not come with me right this minute. So, your decision?" he said just before holding his hand out to me.

I grabbed it, and he smirked broadly. It would've been a smile if not for the contempt hidden behind it. I gripped it harder, and twisted it. I took my other hand and shot a bolt right at him, and he flew forward. I looked closely at him and realized I had knocked him out. This time I was sure, because he isn't one to try the same trick twice in a battle.

I sighed and picked him up. He was light, so I was able to carry him to the front of the mall. Most of the Titans were looking around for me and seemed relieved. "We thought you disappeared or something!" Beast Boy said before hugging me. "Good job," muttered Raven.

"Jinx… just curious, but how do you know Electron anyways?" asked Cyborg, raising his eyebrow. "It's a long story," I mumbled. "Come on, we have the entire trip back," he replied. "Alright," I admitted.

AT THE TOWER 

Cyborg didn't interrupt me at all during my story. We were sitting in the main room before Cyborg was able to mull over the entire story. "I can't believe he did that too you! What a jerk!" exclaimed Cyborg. "Join the club," I muttered. "I didn't know you had such a hard first boyfriend," Cyborg said before sighing and leaning against the couch after his first rant.

"Just what I get for picking a boyfriend every girl wanted," I thought out loud. "But he still shouldn't have done that to you! Next time we fight the HIVE, I want to be the one to take him down!" said Cyborg. I think then he was even smirking—evilly. _Just like Electron…_ I thought with a small frown and sighed silently.

I looked up at him, and he still seemed to be thinking about nearly killing Electron. Suddenly the video camera I put in Cyborg's room came to mind. He was doing so much for me… I couldn't keep him off his guard. He needed to know about what was going on. It directly involved him, anyways. He was in grave danger… And I needed to tell him.

"Cyborg… I need to tell you something," I began unsurely. He snapped back to reality, looking at me with concern written all over his face. "Listen… I had a dream the other night. The dream was Brother Blood and I talking. He told me about how he would put a virus inside your systems if I didn't come with him. All through the dream I could scarcely breath. He told me he would see me next time I go to sleep. I've been trying to stay awake, but… Anyways, I woke up and Raven forced me to tell her about the dream. I explained everything that happened, and found out he put some creepy spell on me. Everything he told me, it was like he was actually telling me."

Cyborg was deathly silent. His expression seemed blank, as if he was thinking. He sighed and said, "I'm talking to Robin. Wait right here." He walked off, not leaving any hint as to if he was mad or upset at me. I just hoped with all my heart that he wasn't angry with me for not telling him earlier. After all, I had had multiple chances to tell him. If something happened, I would never have been able to forgive myself.


	10. Faltering Bonds

_Faltering Bonds_

I was waiting there on the couch for about fifteen minutes. I wasn't thinking about anything except how Cyborg was going to react and what Robin was going to do. I was physically exhausted, and it took a lot to stay up on the soft, comfortable couch.

Cyborg walked back into the room with Robin right behind him. Cyborg sat a few spaces away from me and avoided eye contact. Oh, great… he was upset. Robin took the seat between us, having taken the hint from Cyborg. Robin sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Honestly… I have no clue what to do here. I've never heard of this spell, and I know Jinx can't just go on without sleep. I'm afraid I'll just have to ask Raven about this, but her door is closed and she won't answer. I guess you'll just have to wait until tomorrow. But for now, you may want to get as much caffeine in you and be prepared to stay up all night, because there's no way I'm letting you go back to sleep," said Robin after composing his thoughts into a non-formal mini-speech. He was good at that.

"Right," I muttered. "I'll see if someone will stay up with you. Cyborg?" he asked, looking over at Cyborg. "You know I have to stay on a very strict sleep schedule to keep my battery charged. I am half-machine," said Cyborg with a hint of iciness to his voice. Somehow I had a feeling he could've stayed up for a little while but simply didn't want to.

"Yeah… Okay, I'll see if Starfire is still awake. She should be," said Robin, rising from the couch to go get up. "Thanks," I called loudly after him. "I'm going to bed," said Cyborg as soon as Robin left. "W-wait. I really want to talk to you," I said, trying to get him to stop. He turned around in one motion, looking right at me.

"What about? About the fact that you don't trust me with something like Brother Blood coming into your dreams? About how you don't even trust me to help you? About how you won't even trust me with the fact that I am in danger?" he asked coldly. "In certain, words…yes," I said and looked down, breaking eye contact with him.

He sat on the couch, and looked at me intently. "I just… didn't want you to get hurt," I said, hoping he would understand. "Hurt? What do you call how I am now? Now that I know you don't trust me with vital information?" "I thought it shouldn't be your problem, that it should be my problem."

"Jinx, when people are really close, one person's problem becomes the other's, too. I thought you understood that after being on this team where we all help each other out. Where we all make each other's problems our problems. You should've told me you and I are in danger. I could've helped sooner. But no, you ended up hurting me by not trusting me and protecting me."

"Cyborg, I—" I began to say, but was cut off by Cyborg saying, "Save it. Jinx, I think we should take a break from out relationship for the next couple of days or weeks." He got up and left. "Good luck with staying up, though!" he called over his shoulder sarcastically. I looked down at the ground, and whispered, "I'm really sorry Cyborg. I lost my head for a moment. Forgive me?"

"Friend Jinx, are you of the… okay?" asked Starfire innocently as she came into the room. "No. I messed up. I didn't tell Cyborg what was going on or Robin sooner. I lost the best thing I've ever had in my entire life. Right now, I'm not okay," I admitted to her. "Did you try the apology?" she asked. "Yes. He cut me off…" "He cut you? I do not think you deserved the cutting, Jinx!" "It's an expression… he started talking before I could finish my apology," I explained to a bewildered Starfire.

"Oh…" she said softly. "You tried, friend Jinx. He might need time to do the cooling off." "I hope so… but this could really end up being a disaster." "Come, Jinx. You mustn't do the moping any longer. Come, we'll watch a movie or two." Starfire helped me up out of the couch and led me to my room.

The next morning I was worn out, even though we only did stuff like watch movies and read. The kind of things that didn't take up a lot of energy, you know? I trudged to the kitchen for breakfast. Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing over the breakfast foods, as usual. I, being the one person who cold stand tofu besides Beast Boy, ended up with tofu and real sausages with one 'fake' egg (I had no clue what it was made of) and a 'real' egg.

Cyborg took the seat beside me (it was the only one empty) and downed his breakfast quickly. Without even looking at me, he turned and said, "I think I'll go wash and wax the T-Car." He exited the room without even a glance at me.

Robin looked at me and said, "Okay. Now that everyone knows about Jinx's situation, we need to tell her what's going to happen. Obviously, Jinx is going to crash and burn unless we can get her some sleep. The idea of our plan is to go after Brother Blood before he can attack Jinx in her dreams. She will stay here… we can't let her go there because she'll be too tired to fight and she won't exactly be safe there. We need to be ready by this afternoon, so let's start getting prepared!"

"Um, what exactly do I do?" I asked. "You stay up and do something that will keep you from going to sleep, but won't exhaust you. How about cleaning or organizing?" replied Robin. "Fine. The kitchen is a mess, anyways," I muttered. I looked over at the sink, which was overfull. The fridge had some food that was moldy and green. The counters had various forms of grime and dirt. The floor was muddy and dirty (I guess someone walked in without wiping their feet).

"Friend Jinx, perhaps you could borrow my CD player. I have a few CDs you may wish to hear," said Starfire. "That'd be great, Star. Thanks," I said. "Very well, I shall go retrieve them from my room!" she said before leaving to go get them.

While she was gone, I managed to find various cleaning supplies, trash bags, gloves, aprons, rags, a bandana (to keep my hair from getting messed up), and sponges. I had the bandana and gloves on, and was just about to put the apron on when Starfire came in holding a pink CD player with a CD in it already. I threw on the headphones, set the CD player (includes radio!), and thanked Starfire. "No problem, friend! However, I must leave for the training room to get prepared for the battle!" she said before leaving.

I prodded the play button to hear 'Break Away' by Kelly Clarkson on. I didn't hear a lot of Kelly Clarkson songs—I mainly listened to rock (various categories of rock). As I listened to the lyrics, mindlessly washing the dishes, I realized that it reminded me of my childhood. I sighed and remembered wanting to get out from under my parent's wings to do great things.

The song changed to 'Since U Been Gone'. "Great, now it's about Electron…" I muttered to myself. Actually, the song described exactly how I felt when I left Electron. Once that song ended, 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' began playing. "Seems like just yesterday,  
you were a part of me. I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong…" I switched the CD player to its radio part.

"I don't think Starfire would put that on purposely, but still!" I said angrily as I instead listened to 'American Idiot' by Green Day (which I thought was a little overplayed, but still a good song). I finished washing, rinsing, and drying the dishes about twenty minutes later. I began tackling the floors, just listening to the radio.

Hours later, the kitchen was really clean. The fridge had been emptied of certain furry foods and had been cleaned out. Now it looked eerily empty, but clean. "Titans, we begin our attack now," said Robin to the other Titans as he came into the room. "Friend Jinx, we are about to leave. Will you wish us luck?" asked Starfire. "Yeah, break a leg," I said with a smirk.

"But, I thought you were wishing us luck, not injury!" said Starfire with a small gasp. "I gotta stop using these sayings… It means good luck, but saying good luck out loud means bad luck. So you say 'break a leg' to mean good luck," I explained. "Oh," said Starfire before blushing. "Bye!" said everyone besides Cyborg and Raven. Raven nodded in a firm way, but Cyborg just glared.

**Next chapter won't focus on Jinx… It'll be the fight between the Titans and Brother Blood. XP R&R!**


	11. The HIVE Battle

_The HIVE Battle_

I flew with the others to the HIVE, where we had figured out where it should be, at least. It was hard to find, considering they finally decided to keep the HIVE's exterior normal instead of the usual bee-hive pattern. We found out that it was a cave that opened when you pulled a small wheel that was right by the door. Beast Boy accidentally found that out, since he slipped on it.

We were all very anxious to get the fight over with. Almost as soon as we stepped in, however, swarms of students piled out of the rooms and stood before us, all in a battle stance. Brother Blood walked through the crowd, which opened up automatically for him.

"I was expecting you Titans sooner. Perhaps you're… slipping?" asked Brother Blood, malice loaded deep in his voice. "And where is Jinx? Still at the Tower, right? I believe she is in the kitchen, getting ready to clean the floor, listening to the radio, which is playing Linkin Park's Hit The Floor."

"How do you know that?" I said, stepping forward past Robin. "You don't realize, do you? I've had Jinx brainwashed for so long that I have a telepathic link to her. You see, I can know what she's thinking, search through her memories… Pretty much use her as a doll if I so wished," said Brother Blood, giving an evil smirk. The students around him didn't comprehend this at all, as if they weren't even listening to them.

"And these students here? Do they have a telepathic link with you? How long does it take to get a link like that?" demanded Robin. "So many questions, Robin. I would've thought at least you would have done your homework. Many of these students do have a telepathic connection with me, yes. And if I told you how long it took, there'd be no fun in it for me, now would it?" Robin and I gave identical growls while the others just glared.

"I believe that has been enough talking, Robin. Students, pattern omni-delta!" ordered Brother Blood, pointing at us. The students then went into an intricate pattern of movement, where the people who could fly flew, the people who shot various things shot in the front, and the brute force (people like Mammoth) pretty much took up the back, making sure no one got past them to the other rooms.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled just as the flyers and shooters began attacking. The flyers swooped through the air gracefully, like birds. The shooters were constantly throwing attacks for us to evade. The brute force weren't doing much, just watching the fight. And of course, there were the flying shooters, who shot down at us while hovering in the air. There weren't as many students as you'd think—about ten flyers, twelve shooters, five brute forces standing in a line, and ten flying shooters.

Starfire attacked from the air, throwing star bolts unceasingly in a line, almost as if she was imitating a machine gun. Beast Boy rammed through the crowd (literally), trying his best to take out the non-flying students, though they evaded him. Raven was constantly throwing things from the sides of the hallway at them using her powers. Robin flung many of his gadgets—looked like almost all of them—at them. I just stood my ground firing my sonic cannon at them.

We were doing pretty well. We had been knocking lines of them out steadily and pushing them back. Until something hit Robin in the back, causing him to fall to the ground, immobilized. His eyes were darting back and forth wildly, like he was trying to figure out what happened.

"Robin!" screamed Starfire, watching him on the floor. "Starfire, we can't stop! Just keep g—" began Raven, but she fell to the ground as well, just across from Robin. Beast Boy seemed to momentarily freeze before continuing his attack on the HIVE students.

It kept going on like that. We couldn't figure out what was happening. We were all watching them out for the others from the corner of our eyes, but Starfire fell and neither Beast Boy nor I could figure out what was going on.

Then Beast Boy fell, and I was the last Titan left standing. I stopped, knowing that it was a fight I couldn't win. "Blood, what is going on? What's wrong with my friends? What's happening?" I screamed. "You'll find out the answers to this soon—very soon," Brother Blood said. Before I could reply, a buzz of electricity surged throughout me and I fell to the ground. The last thing I saw was Electron, reappearing in front of me from nowhere… Then darkness.

I woke up a while later, chained to a wall beside Robin and Beast Boy. I saw that everyone else was just waking up as well, but I still felt really groggy. "Ah, good. You are all awake. Just in time for me to call Jinx and tell her about my proposition," said Brother Blood evilly. "Proposition? What… proposition?" asked Robin with half a yawn. "Why, my dear Robin, the proposition of either her coming back or me killing you," he said with a small smirk.

"Don't make her do that!" I screamed immediately. Brother Blood laughed and said, "Do you think I'm going to make her do anything? It'll be her choice of whether or not she joins me. Besides… I'll kill you either way. If she pledges loyalty to me and only me, she'll have no need of you and I'll kill her in front of her to make sure she doesn't attempt to go back to the Titans."

"What happened to us, anyways?" asked Raven weakly. "Oh, that. Well, I had Gizmo invent a few little gadgets. Just five invisibility shields, some anesthetics, and a electrical surging device that would take care of Cyborg," Brother Blood explained with a shrug. "That's why we couldn't see him…" muttered Beast Boy weakly. "Very good! Did you figure that out by yourself?" asked Brother Blood sarcastically. "That's it… I'm going to try shape shifting…" whispered Beast Boy.

He attempted to change into something, but a surge of electricity ran through him. "ARGH!" he cried out in agony. "I should've warned you… No, this way was a little more fun. If your try using any of your powers, this thing uses the force your powers would've used and attacks you using electrical force. Anther thing Gizmo made for me. He makes many of my handy little gadgets…" explained Brother Blood in a tone that implied he enjoyed watching this.

He laughed and said, "Do you really think I haven't thought of every little detail, Titans? As soon as you decided to come here and attack us, you were doomed. Though, really, keep going. It's fun to watch you try." Robin looked at us and said in a tone I've never heard him use, "Our lives now rest in Jinx's hands. Let's hope she does the right thing." We all nodded, and I swear I heard stifled sobs coming from Starfire.


End file.
